


Every First Time

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Sex, F/M, Felching, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Het, Humor, I swear, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Sam has a dirty mouth, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, The plot is them having teh sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, gay incest, no mary sue, pornfest, positive female sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a threesome really. And it all continues through threesomes. And then it’s just minus one. [THREESOME!PORNFEST]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Something about coming home at 1:30am after babysitting gives me the urge to write sex, bisexual threesomes and plain ole gay incest. It tickles my pickle. (Originally posted June 23rd 2009)

***  
 _They don’t do this. They’ve never done this. Well, that is, until they do._

See the first time it happens, neither of them thought of it happening. Neither of them really wanted it to happen and neither of them had sought it out. Well, not wanting it, that might not be true.

***  
 **The first time Dean fucks a girl while Sam’s in the room, it’s October.**  
  
Dean must’ve been desperate or drunk or both, but he managed to stumble in with some girl at three am. They tried to shush each other in that drunken awkward manner and yet making more noise along the way. Sam heard the girl ask about him; jokingly asking if his roommate would want to join in the fun. Dean never answered.

***

 **The first time Dean fucks a girl and Sam watches is two weeks later.**  
  
Dean quietly enters the room with another girl in tow. The girl’s asking him if it’s not weird that there’s another guy just a few feet away. Sam hears her breath hitch after that and soon there’s the rustling sound of clothes being removed: the sound of things being sucked; things being unwrapped and then, the sound of soft breathy moans and quiet grunts resonating in the dark room.  
  
Sometime during the moaning and grunting Sam had turned on his other side, watching their movements in the faint light that had entered the room: Dean on top of her, his hips rolling smoothly, his eyes closed. The brunette girl, pretty as far as Sam can tell, is biting her lips, her hips rocking along with Dean’s thrusts, nails digging in to his back. And that’s where the hard on he’s been sporting during this all, got way too uncomfortable. As he suddenly gets up and sprint/walks towards the bathroom, he hears a question moaned;  _‘You think he’d want to join us?_ ’  
  
Sam doesn’t hear an answer but does hear the bed making louder sounds of protest and the sounds of their moans and breaths quickening.

***

**The first time Dean fucks a girl and Sam joins them, is three weeks later.**

Dean is hustling over at the pool table and Sam is sitting at the bar, lazily taking pulls from his beer while scanning the room. That’s when he sees her: dark blazing eyes with soft dark hair falling in shiny strands making him want to run his hands through it. When his eyes travel lower, that’s when he realizes that okay, yeah, his dick is definitely more interested in fucking her than getting to know her. She’s got big tits trying to hide it in an oversized sweater but you couldn’t miss it if you tried (it's not objectification when it's fact, right?). When he’s done looking at her shoes, her eyes have tracked him down too and she gives him the tiniest smile before she looks away and continues laughing loudly with her friends.

When Sam comes back from the bathroom, his eyes scan the room for Dean and the girl at the same time,  finding Dean talking closely to the girl’s ear with his 'sex'-grin (it's Dean's thing) on full mode.  
Seeing the way the girl blushes while Dean’s saying god knows what in to her ear, Sam knows when he has lost.  
He waits for Dean to catch his eye and he jerks his head saying that he’s going to walk back to the motel. Dean nods, gives a dirty grin and goes back to his 'thing'; that’s when the girl looks at him and gives some sort of a smile that pretty much says ‘ _you were too slow’_.

When Sam gets back to the motel he’s just taking his jacket off when Dean opens the door, tumbling in while making out with the girl. For a moment he’s not sure what to do, so he waits until they’re done with their fumbling and notice him. Dean quirks an eyebrow, waiting for him to make himself disappear. And that’s rich, seeing how Dean knew Sam would come back here, giving Dean plenty of time to seek other accommodation.  
The girl looks pleasantly surprised to see him there, looking from Dean back to Sam and back to Dean. When she starts slowly kissing down Dean’s neck, Sam takes his cue and is about to push past them when her hand on his chest stops him.

She stops nuzzling Dean and turns to Sam, smiling coyly while she kicks the door shut with her foot.  
“Stay.”

Sam looks from her to Dean while she watches the exchange curiously. Dean looks from Sam to her and back to Sam. He just shrugs.  
When Sam looks at the girl again, she's grinning and he's not sure how to respond. Well yeah, he wanted to fuck her as soon as he laid eyes on her. And well, now he can. But then there’s Dean, a bro-code and surely a 'brother'-code, but Dean's is hard to read right now.  
  
She strips Sam first while Dean watches with interest and comes to stand behind her. His hands close over her breasts and he squeezes them, making her lean into him. Dean’s fingers work the buttons of her coat, slipping it off, trailing lower to open the buttons of her jeans and slips his hand inside. He stops his fingers somewhere near her clit and he rubs her through her underwear, drawing out a moan.  
  
She rights herself and takes off her sweater and top, finally giving them a sight of those gorgeous big tits (see, he was right). As Sam reaches a hand out to touch them, it’s  _fuckyes_  in his brain: they’re real.  
He takes a breast out of her bra: the weight of it heavy in his hand, the skin warm. It’s as if his tongue is drawn to it. He cups her breast while his tongue trails the entire surface, finally reaching a hard nipple. She's shuddering as she tries to kick of her jeans.

When Sam stops torturing her with his tongue he keeps swiping his thumb over the nub and around it, until it’s dry again. Her hands are trying to open his jeans but the way Dean is rubbing her now beneath the cloth is apparently quite distracting.  
He comes out of his own jeans in record time, half-way to tenting his boxers. When she catches sight of that, she licks her lips and reaches for him. As her hand rubs over his cock, he draws a shuddering breath, closing his eyes to avoid looking at Dean.  
  
She brings Dean’s finger up to her mouth next, thoroughly cleaning her own taste of his fingers while keeping her eyes on Sam.  
Her left hand finds a way into his boxers and closes around his cock while she steps up to him, slowly stroking up and down, seeking out his lips. Her own sweet taste lingers as their tongues collide.  
Her right hand reaches behind herself and rubs over Dean’s still denim covered cock. Making Dean rumble and lower his head to bite softly at her neck. She stops kissing Sam, but her hand never stops the delicious motions as she turns to kiss Dean, sharing the taste of Sam along with it.  
  
Dean kicks off his jeans and is the first be completely naked, effectively stepping over any invisible boundaries.  
She stops long enough to yank Sam’s boxers off too. Sam tries not to look at Dean standing there, naked as the day he was born, cock jutting out, and it’s like Dean’s trying to do the same. But they can’t  _not_  look.  
When she reaches for both their cocks at the same time, they notice she’s completely naked too. Both her breasts are now freed from her bra and Sam and Dean appear equally entranced with their size. Sam glances downwards and sees a patch of dark hair, showing them the way to where she’s probably already wet.  
  
They both reach for a breast at the same time, nearing her to suck and lick at whatever surface comes closest. She lets out a shaky laugh at their clear enthusiasm.   
Sam's hand trails down her back over the curve of her ass down to where she spreads her legs, seeking out the moist heat and entering her with his middle finger, already wet and open enough for a second finger. She moans and rocks in to it as Sam fucks his fingers in and out of her. Sam’s other hand keeps playing her nipple while he watches how Dean’s hand returns to circle her clit, going lower to slip a finger along with Sam’s two. Their fingers are together inside a girl and it’s weird and intimate and so fucking hot.  
Dean wiggles his finger, wetting it to turn the attention back on her clit.

When Sam removes his fingers and brings it to his mouth, Dean catches his wrist and brings it towards himself. Sam watches how his fingers disappear into Dean’s mouth, tongue flicking briefly over them, shooting tiny sparks to his groin, before Dean releases them again. Sam’s still looking at Dean when the girl gives him a tug and a grin saying: “So hot. Now get on the bed.”  
  
She lays him out on the bed and he strokes himself watching how she takes Dean in her mouth: Dean’s dick a beautiful shade of red disappearing in and out of her gorgeous mouth. Her hand reaches around somewhere on the ground and triumphantly comes back with a condom. Dean rolls it on while she climbs back up on the bed on all fours.  
She kisses Sam first and he can taste Dean’s pre-come on her. It should weird him out, instead, it makes him just  _that_  much harder.  
Her tongue flicks briefly over his nipples before she goes down on him; wet, wonderful heat sucking the breath out of him as well.  
  
When he opens his eyes again he sees Dean with his dick in his hand guiding himself into her. When he enters her and starts thrusting he can feel the motions on his dick. Her tongue circles the head, pressing against the crown. He doesn’t know whether the moan he lets out is from her sucking him off or from how he watches how Dean fucks her. Dean’s muscles are flexing, his hands splayed on her back and his hips thrust steadily in to her. Dean's eyes are trained on where he’s fucking her until he senses Sam’s eyes on him. He feels a hint of teeth when Dean thrusts a bit harder into her, making her moan around his dick as she tries to take him deeper.  
  
His hands find their way into the curly locks he’s wanted to touch since he first laid eyes on her. She feels great around his cock but it’s not until Dean fucks into her harder, leaning over her, one hand positioned near Sam’s hip, other hand rubbing furiously over her clit, so close that Sam can make out his smell, that he comes. No warning. She swallows everything and cleans his entire cock until he gradually softens inside her mouth, Dean’s eyes still on him.  
  
She lets go of him and licks her lips with a delighted smile. Sam rubs his thumb over her upper lip and knows that this is probably the moment he should remove himself from the stituation. As soon as he’s up, Dean flips her over onto her back and starts fucking her in earnest while licking out her entire mouth.  
  
When Sam finally comes out of the bathroom, Dean’s in his boxer’s kissing her goodbye.  
She smiles when she notices him and Sam can’t help but smile back.

When she’s gone, Dean disappears into the bathroom for a very long time.

***

 **The first time they kiss and Dean jerks Sam off, is on New Year’s Eve.**  
  
The redhead Dean’s been after the entire night slides her hand inside his front pocket somewhere around one am. When Dean offers to take her back to his motel she tells him “Only if tall dark and handsome here joins us.”  
Dean, for a moment, looks actually offended but then looks at Sam and back at her and shrugs. And honestly, Sam has been jerking off to the memory of Dean sucking his fingers, fucking the girl while watching her go down on Sam, for quite some time now. So Sam nods.  
  
Back at the motel, she wastes no time telling them what the deal is. “For every hot thing that you guys show me, you get to undress me further.”  
  
Dean gives her a cocky smile and takes his jacket off. “Your turn,” he says.  
  
She chuckles and takes her heels off. Dean grins all the way up to the point where she lays down on the bed and says: “Nice one. But that’s not what I meant.”  
Later, Sam would swear she had an evil smirk.  
  
See the thing is, alcohol came cheap tonight. Blame the festivities and merry people and their need to spread their merriness. So Sam thinks that explains Dean’s actions for the night and also for Sam enjoying them.  
  
Dean steps up to Sam, expertly avoiding his eyes while his hands slide Sam’s over-shirt off his shoulders. His fingers rake over his chest and he’s still not looking at Sam when he reaches for the hem of his t-shirt to lift it off too.  
A soft “wow”  from the bed helps him get out of the half daze he’s already in and they both turn to see her sitting in her bra and thong.  
  
“How much for the rest of the merchandise, doll?” he asks while looking her up and down with a sly grin.  
She lifts her hand and trails it softly along the visible skin above her bra.  
“ Just a kiss,”  she says.  
  
Dean huffs. “ Just a kiss?”  
She nods.  
  
“ Fine.”  
He turns to Sam and reaches a hand out to cup the back of his head and tugs him down. Soft, plump lips crash on his and there’s only the forceful movement of lips over lips. Sam dismisses the idea of slipping Dean some tongue, and just like that Dean lets go of him, turning towards the girl expectantly.  
  
The strap of her bra hangs loosely off her shoulder, her other hands is softly stroking over her stomach and she tutts, “That was no kiss boys.”    
She smiles coyly and looks at Sam, using the sweetest, honey dripped voice when she says: “Handsome, could you show Dean here what kind of kiss really turns a girl on, please?”  
Sam might’ve choked on his own spit a little.

He lands panicked eyes on Dean but there’s no sympathy waiting for him there. There’s actually something more like a challenge.  
Sam licks his lips and hopes to god this won’t turn out with him being punched in the face.  
Both hands cup the sides of Dean’s face, drawing him near, angling him just right for Sam’s lips to softly connect with his. This time Sam can feel his lips tingle. When Dean starts kissing him back and Sam’s tongue finally touches Dean’s, there’s no more control. Sam will deny a growl later.  
  
Dean groans into the kiss and Sam feels Dean’s hands roam across his back, fingers skimming his sides and trailing across the waistband of his jeans. When Dean’s hand lands lightly on the bulge of his half-hard dick, that’s when the magic ends.  
They break simultaneously and turn to look at her again. Her bra is removed, revealing creamy full breasts and dark nipples. She’s biting her lip and her hand has disappeared inside her thong.  
“C’mere.” she half-pants while she works herself.  
  
Dean slides right in next to her, his hand disappearing alongside hers.  
“I thought that was our job,” he whispers in her ear.  
She groans when his tongue flicks out against her ear and he starts nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
She pants out a “fuck yeah,” when Sam bends down to catch one of those tiny nipples in his mouth.

Dean slides her thong off while Sam makes work of her nipple, grazing it with his teeth every now and then while his other hand kneads and rolls the other nipple around.  
  
“Wait,”  she pants, looking at Dean and then at Sam, “get naked.”  
  
“Well alright then,”  Dean says and Sam just lets out a breathy “Yeah, okay.”  
  
When they’re both naked, Sam chances another look at her, catching a hungry gleam in her eyes.  
She lets out a soft “damn,” before she throws them off with; “Fuck Handsome, I was just going to blow you while riding Dean, but damn. I’m thinking about fucking you next.”  
  
Sam chokes on his reply but Dean’s already rolling his condom on, pulling her leg over his shoulder while sinking down in to her. They both let out a groan and her eyes immediately seek out Sam’s. Dean’s hips snap fast into her, making the headboard slam into the wall and her tits bounce up and down.

She licks her hand and reaches out for Sam’s now rock hard cock, stroking him faster and faster in time with Dean’s thrusts. He can see everything from this angle and he’s fascinated, not able to keep his eyes off of the way Dean’s dick disappears into her.  
  
Dean slows his pace somewhat, eerily silent while he watches what the new roll of his hips do to her while he leans over her. She trashes and grips Sam tighter, her thumb torturing the head unconsciously.

When Sam catches Dean’s eyes trained on where she’s holding him and quickening his pace, Sam lets out a surprised groan and comes almost violently.  
She angles his dick towards her tits, letting Sam paint her with his come and he doesn’t know how to feel when some of it splatters against Dean’s lip.  
Dean’s thrusts quicken to a brutal pace before he suddenly pulls out, gives himself a few tugs and mixes his come with Sam’s on her tits.  
  
Sam is transfixed, staring at their mix when she moans, rocking her hips, seeking friction. Dean goes up to kiss her while Sam goes down on her.  
Her pussy is now a dark shade of pink and leaking where Dean has been fucking in to her. He licks across the folds, savoring the taste until finally pressing against her clit, tensing his tongue to roll the flesh around and going down to dip his tongue inside her. When he resurfaces he hears her tell Dean, “God, make him hard again! Fuck me now!”  
  
Sam’s really not sure what to do and Dean seems frozen on the spot. So Sam just turns away to look for a condom. When he turns around again Dean’s right in front of him. Sam watches as he enters his fingers into her, twisting them around, while he keeps his eyes on Sam. When he takes his fingers out and curls those very same fingers around Sam’s dick, Sam can feel the pre-symptoms of fainting: all the bloodflow goes down to his cock, fast.   
  
Dean strokes him just right from the base to the tip, up and down like he knows exactly how Sam likes it. For what seems a long time, they're locked in the sensations, only to be ended when Dean flicks his wrist in a very creative manner and his fingers brush Sam’s balls. Sam comes fast again, spurting a meager amount right into Dean’s hand as he keeps stroking him through it.  
   
When Sam hears a disappointed “Are you fucking kidding me?”, he comes back to reality. He can’t look at Dean nor her.  
Dean saves him with a “Don’t worry sugar, I’m good to go again.”  
  
Sam jumps into his boxers, gathers the rest of his clothes and practically sprints out of the room. He dresses out in the cold and dark, goes back to the bar to get blissfully drunk and to be found in the backseat of the Impala by Dean the next afternoon.

***

**The first time Dean sucks Sam off is two weeks later.**

The brunette girl Sam’s been chatting to greets Dean happily when he joins them. Sam can tell Dean’s already sizing her up to see who and what she’s up for, total disregard for any sort of bro-code. When they mention they’re brothers, her eyes darken and she licks her lips, straightens her skirt and says: “You guys wanna leave here?”  
Sam’s not sure how this keeps happening: how they keep finding these girls or even maybe how the girls find them. He’s really not sure.  
  
Sam thinks about how they should maybe discuss what’s been happening and that if Dean doesn’t want him to join in, Sam won’t feel rejected. And that, if and when a girl gets too 'freaky' (Really, Sam? Now?), Dean can say no.  
He hears Dean say “Sure.” and feels his balls tingle briefly.  
  
Dean drives them over to the motel, while Sam sits in the back with the girl straddling him. She nibbles on his earlobe while his hands trace her thighs, the curve of her ass before his fingers briefly tease her clit. He catches Dean’s eye in the mirror while she sucks on his tongue.  
  
As soon as they’re inside she starts tugging on Sam’s clothes, grabbing his ass as he tries to get his t-shirt off. She turns to face Dean and starts on his belt buckle while Sam’s trying to undress her and trying not to look Dean directly in the eye at the same time.  
She goes down on her knees and tugs Dean’s jeans and boxers with her along the way, turning sideways to do the same to Sam, leaving Dean naked from the waist down and Sam naked except for the clothes pooled around his ankles.  
  
She grips both of their dicks in her tiny hands, stroking Dean while giving Sam’s cockhead tiny laps to get them fully hard. She tugs a little on their dicks, forcing them to come stand closer as she brings both their cockheads together. She rubs them together, tongueing around it, swiping over both their slits. Sam is so fucking turned on he's drunk with it.  
  
When Sam finally opens his eyes, he sees Dean’s face pinched in utter bliss, his teeth biting his lip while his hips thrust involuntarily.  
Sam looks down to where she has their dicks aligned, both hands wrapped around them while she licks at the base and down to where their balls could almost be touching. Sam lets out a deep groan, making her look up at him with a satisfied grin.  
  
She stands up and kisses Dean first, stopping to kiss Sam next. She hooks her arm around Dean’s neck, drawing him near her mouth to where she’s still kissing Sam and Dean follows easily. Her tongue darts out to tangle with Dean’s messily, coming back to tangle with Sam’s next.  
She subtly brings Sam's head closer until there are tongues touching and Sam doesn’t know which one belongs to whom anymore. That is, until he notices a hand on his dick. A big, rough hand stroking him slowly and there’s only one tongue left, softly exploring his mouth: stubble catching along his own skin.  
Sam’s not ready to break it up yet but they both seem to need to stop simultaneously for air. They’re both panting, not looking at each other while Dean still has a grip on his dick.  
  
They look towards the bed to see a very amused, very naked brunette with her fingers deep inside her cunt. Her fingers stir leisurely as she waits for them to approach her.  
Dean let’s go of Sam's dick to strip himself of his t-shirt, kicking off his shoes and the rest of his clothes as Sam does the same.  
  
She stands up from the bed as Sam sits at the edge. She straddles him easily, trapping his dick against his belly with her pussy. His hands automatically close around her cheeks, fingers briefly dipping inside her as Dean comes to stand behind her, licking her neck and going lower while she cards her fingers through Sam’s hair, murmuring “God, that was so hot.“  
She traces the outline of his lips with the tip of her finger, tugging at his bottom lip before whispering “Gonna eat me out, baby?”  
Sam grins, lifting her off his lap to slide further up on the bed. He watches how Dean closes his mouth over her tiny nipple, his full lips sucking gently on it, yet making it look so obscene. Sam strokes himself in time with how she’s stroking Dean.  
Sam feels fucking hot and horny and ignoring who this brief pang of jealousy is meant for.  
  
She let’s go of Dean and climbs back up on the bed, knees ending on both sides of Sam’s head. Sam licks his lips and looks up to find her grinning down at him. He grins back as he lets his hands travel up and down the soft skin of her thigh. Settling one hand on her ass, he lets his other hand trail her clit before finally pushing two fingers inside her, feeling how wet and loose she is and ready for more; her scent sweet and intoxicating.  
She moves up and down, taking his fingers deeper, before looking over her shoulder at Dean saying “You gonna suck him off baby? Make him good and ready for me?”  
  
Sam doesn’t want to hear what Dean has to say, doesn’t need to see it either. He closes his eyes, hitches her closer until his nose brushes her mound and let’s his tongue circle her clit slowly a few times before giving her a nice whirlwind. She shudders and leans forward giving Sam better access as he keeps fucking her with his tongue and fingers. It might be due to the fact that he was so dedicated to his new mission, did he miss how arms came down to hold on to his hips.  
It’s not until he feels fingers fondling his balls and hot breath blowing over his cock that he realizes that Dean’s about to blow him. And  _fuck_.  
His hips buck and he smashes his nose further into her hairless flesh. His motions falter but she keeps rolling her hips saying “that’s it“ and “fuck yeah.”  
  
Sam’s concentration however, is shifted to  where strong arms are holding him down, where now a hesitant tongue trails along the thick vein up to the head, where the hesitant tongue has turned into a determined cocksucker: lips close around the head, taking him deeper than any girl has ever done: sweet strong suction and the heavenly feel of his balls being rolled.  
The suction stops, the mouth disappearing and he moves his hips unconsciously to find it again until he feels wetness and the hot tip of a tongue over his balls, about to be sucked into that heavenly mouth again while the tongue keeps playing.  
Sam comes back to the task at hand when he feels her riding his fingers, he moves his own tongue over her clit the way that tongue is working him and he fucks his fingers into her the way that hand is stroking him now.  
He feels her clenching on his fingers and shuddering against his mouth.  
  
Before he realizes it, she's procured a condom from somewhere and moves to roll it on him. Sam's focus is on Dean though: mesmerized by his swollen lips, red and asking for more while she moves to sit on him.  
Dean won’t look him in the eye as she starts rolling her hips, starts moaning about how big he feels.  
Dean comes to sit by them on the bed, shuffles forward on his knees until he's close enough that she can bend forward to guide his dick into her mouth.  
She starts sucking and stroking him harder and faster as she fucks herself on Sam’s dick.  
  
Sam sits himself up, angling her just right so he can start thrusting deeper into her. The new position gives him a very close view of where her hand and Dean's dick are now connected: so close he can see the pre-come dripping out of Dean's cock while she works him.   
Sam licks his lips and looks up to see how Dean's taking this all in. It's when their eyes connect that Dean lets out a deep groan and a “Fucking hell,” before coming in thick spurts over her hand and on Sam’s face.  
  
Sam is stunned as she keeps riding him, still stunned as she comes again and clenches around him hard. It’s not until Dean traces a finger through his own come on Sam’s face, over Sam’s lips and dips his finger inside Sam’s mouth to suck on, that Sam thrusts into her once, twice and whites out as he comes.

***

 **The first time they meet a girl who blows their mind, is six days later.**  
  
The blonde they bring back is, well, Sam doesn’t want to say dumb, but she’s honestly clueless and she doesn’t stop giggling even while she’s making clear what it is she wants to do after she finishes her fruity drink.  
Sam’s not sure why he agreed on doing this. Well, okay, he knows  _why_  he’s doing this and even when every time the girl opens her mouth and Dean just smiles at her, Sam cringes; he will take whatever, whenever and however he can get it.   
  
They walk a block towards their motel, while she insists on walking between them, linking her arms through theirs.  
What they didn’t see coming though is how being horny can change someone’s personality.  
As soon as they’re over the threshold, she gets aggressive and demanding.  
Sam’s too baffled to even stop and say  _‘What the fuck?’_  
  
She stops them both against the door, shoulder to shoulder, while both her hands land on their crotches and she rubs them expertly. They both groan and their heads loll to the side, close enough to feel each other’s breath meeting in the middle.

Dean doesn’t look away as he arches into her hand and Sam’s not going to be one to break this time. Dean licks his lips while his eyes seem to be fixed on Sam’s mouth and  
Sam can feel Dean’s breath hitting his face, wondering how they edged so close to each other without noticing.

When she rubs over both their dickheads and Sam groans, Dean closes the distance, seeking out Sam’s tongue.  
Sam hears a “Fuck yeah.” and it’s like both of them realize at the same time that, oh yeah, there’s one more.  
  
Dean moves over to kiss her and it’s all tongue right there for Sam to see. She sucks Dean’s tongue into her mouth, releasing him to curl her tongue around it again, obscenely licking at it. Sam feels his mouth water at the sight of Dean’s slick tongue.  
He cups her face to kiss her next, chasing Dean’s now familiar taste. He feels a gentle, large hand on his ass, subtly steering him sideways where Dean joins in.  
It’s not until he hears a zipper somewhere in the distance and then the sound of a zipper that sounds much closer, that he notices that it’s just him and Dean again: fervently making out, ignoring that third person who shouldn’t really be there but who seems necessary all the same.  
  
When Sam and Dean both stand in front of her naked, dicks hard, she takes an assessing look at both them and just makes a grab for Sam’s dick saying; “I think I’d like to fuck you big boy.”  
He hears Dean make a half choked noise but his voice is steady when he asks “and what are you gonna do to me sweetheart?”  
She licks her lips and smiles seductively: “Well, depends on how well he fucks me.”  
Sam’s eyes connect with Dean’s, but Dean's expression is unreadable.  
  
She takes a condom out of her purse and rolls it on his dick while saying “don’t need foreplay, just fuck me m’kay?”  
He clears his throat and lets out a shaky “Yeah, okay” before he climbs with her on the bed.  
Her legs immediately wrap around his hips, drawing him closer, even half guiding him into her. He thinks about entering her slowly, carefully, but she was right and he glides right in. The snug heat welcomes him as her legs urge him on.   
She's already fucking herself on him, so he just holds his hips still until she stops and says; “Alright.” addressing Dean, who's standing by the bedside looking at them while lazily stroking himself.  
“I want you to feed me your cock. That’s how good his dick feels.”  
  
Dean’s eyes darken visibly while he climbs onto the bed, knees coming on both sides of her shoulders as he guides his dick down her welcoming mouth, facing Sam.  
Sam’s hips thrust on their own accord seeing how she tongues the tip of Dean’s dick greedily.  
She meets his thrusts with fast rolls of her own hips. It seems she just wants to get off as fast as possible. This should make Sam feel kind of offended but needing another body to get off, kind of applies to them too. So yeah. Sam doesn’t have a problem with it.  
  
He fucks into her with slow deep thrusts now. Feeling her clench around him every time he enters her again.  Her legs lock him deep inside her so he fucks her with short stirring thrusts while he watches how Dean’s balls are licked.  
Dean leans forward to jack himself, bringing his face close to Sam’s. Sam fastens his pace as he finds Dean’s mouth again: can taste Dean again as his own personal nectar. As they both groan into the kiss, Sam getting really, really into it, there’s a shrill ring of a cell phone piercing through the haze.  
  
The room had been so full of the noises of their fuck-fest that the sound actually stills them all. She lets go of Dean’s balls and rubs furiously at her clit, fucking herself faster on Sam’s cock. Coming fast and hard and extracting from him just as fast, he sees her wiping off her hand on the bedspread and grabbing for her purse. He watches, dumbfounded, as she retrieves her phone, swipes at the corner of her mouth and picks up with a bright "Hey honey!".  
Sam’s still on his knees, condomwrapped cock practically bouncing with the speed she retracted and Dean’s in the same state, both looking at her with a stunned expression.  
  
She chirps happily into the phone and hangs up with a “See ya in ten!”  
She gather’s her clothes at full speed and doesn’t even pay them heed as she puts on the second knee-length black leather boot.  
  
“Thanks, you guys.” she says: her bubbly persona back in full force and Sam’s not even sure what surprises him more. “That was real nice.”  
When she gets a look at their now half-hard cocks, she breezily says, “I’m sure you guys can manage!”

With a “Ciao!” she slams the door shut, leaving them with a deafening silence. Their attention simulteanously turns from the door to eachother: back to their nakedness, together, on the bed. Sam should feel awkward but he can see Dean’s dick filling out again. And Sam, he’s on the same track, condom lost some time during the commotion.  
  
Dean takes his own dick in his hand as he settles himself back on the bed, spreading his legs a little in subtle invitation.  
Sam’s dick guides him to where Dean is stroking himself, gazes fixed.  
  
Sam fits perfectly between Dean’s legs where he takes both their cocks in his hands, watches how Dean fucks himself against Sam’s cock.  
He’s continuously making noise as Sam swipes both their cockheads, rubs slow circles over his slit and mixes their pre-come.  
Sam can’t believe how he went through life without seeing this: a side of Dean that’s so open and relaxed, unabashed and shameless as he seeks pleasure.  
  
He can feel how tight his balls have drawn: the need to come and draw this out as long as possible is fucking him up.  
 Dean's priorities are more clear though, fucking harder and faster into Sam’s hand.  
Sam keeps stripping Dean’s cock, licking his way up Dean’s neck, making Dean come as he bites down on where neck meets ear. Sam works him through it until Dean bats his hand away and half tackles Sam backwards, mouth going straight for Sam’s cock. One thorough lick and suck at the tip and Sam's coming in Dean’s mouth.  
  
Dean licks him through it, gathering every last drop as Sam slowly drifts off, hand still gripping Dean's hair.

  
Sometime during Sam passing out after coming in Dean’s mouth, Dean’s disappeared in the bathroom. Sam can hear the faint sounds of water running and is half asleep when he feels warm wet cloth swiping softly over his stomach and thighs and finally his oversensitive cock. He manages a “mm ‘s good” and a half-assed attempt to return the favor for Dean before he notices he’s dreaming of trying to lick Dean clean and he falls asleep with a tiny smile on his face. Or at least. He tries to smile.

***

 **The first time they fuck, is on Dean’s birthday.**  
  
They’ve been passing the whiskey bottle back and forth between the beds, sinking into whatever thoughts they have. Dean had begged out of going to a bar, claiming exhaustion and 'nothing good ole Jack couldn’t fix.'  
  
Sam thoughts are about Dean;  _Fucking Dean. Licking Dean open and sinking in as many fingers until he starts begging for Sam’s dick._  Mmmm.  _His dick up Dean’s ass._  It’ll feel so good. He wiggles his hips and sinks further into the cushions. He catches himself before his hand actually disappears inside his pants, but that apparently didn’t get past Dean.  
  
Dean is by Sam’s bed within a beat, staring down at him with dark, dark hungry eyes.  
Sam can’t take his eyes off of him as Dean takes a swig from the bottle and straddles him.  
Sam’s hands slide up Dean's leg and hold on to his hips, keeping him still and not letting go as he sits up  
  
Dean holds the bottle to Sam’s lips and tips it for Sam to swallow. And Sam does, savoring every sensory input: the taste of the rich alcohol and the faint burn of it while it trickles down his throat. Most prominently, the feel of Dean’s hardening cock as Dean slowly rolls his hips into Sam’s and his very own interested cock.  
  
Dean drops the near empty whiskey bottle somewhere around them, taking his own shirt off,  still grinding in to him as he traces his tongue along Sam’s lips, licking his way down Sam’s throat, biting him at the very same spot Sam had bitten him not too long ago. They've never done this. Not when it's just the two of them, no interferences, no _girls_.  
  
Sam takes off his own shirt while Dean sits back to watch him. His hand comes up to touch Sam’s tattoo, slowly dropping his fingers to trail across Sam’s chest, catching his nipple and rolling it around agonizingly slow. Tiny sparks flitter through his body and he groans, lowering his head to latch onto Dean’s nipple, licking and sucking while rolling the other one between his fingers and Dean keeps grinding into him, panting.  
  
Dean’s hands lift Sam’s head to kiss him, cradling his face as Dean kisses him slow and sweet, like they have all the time in the world. When they stop, it’s Dean who breaks the silence but has a deafening impact all the same.  
  
“Are you going to give me a birthday-fuck?”

“Whazzat?”

“I want you to fuck me, Sam.” He rolls his hips to emphasize his;  _“Please.”_

“God Dean,” Sam groans and kisses him hard, tongues thrusting until he has to come up for air again.

“You know what I was thinking about Dean?” Sam rolls his hips and presses his cock into Dean’s thigh.

“I was thinking about this, about us. About tonguing your hole.” He licks Dean’s collarbone as he continues, “I was thinking about dipping my wet tongue inside while I hold you wide open, tongue you all loose and slick before seeing how many fingers you could take.” Dean moans as Sam bites his earlobe and gives it a little tug. “I was thinking about all the things I would do to you, just to make you beg,” he whispers.

 Dean’s voice is just barely above a breath but Sam's hears his “Fuck yeah,”.

“Sound good Dean?” He asks while he pinches one of Dean’s nipples.

“God, just fucking doing it,” Dean moans and lowers them both until he's on top of Sam, licking away at his mouth.  
  
Sam doesn’t know what comes over him but he’s not aware of what he’s doing until his hand lands down hard to smack Dean’s ass. Dean stills completely, face in shock and Sam’s sure this is the moment where he has ruined everything for once and for all.

Dean gets off him and walks away, disappearing into the bathroom and Sam wants to hurt himself, seriously injure himself.

“Dean?” he calls out and he’s just about to get up when Dean comes back, gloriously naked as he tosses the lube on the bed.

“I bought the lube as a present for myself. Don’t let it go to waste.”

And Sam: he practically jumps off the bed and tackles Dean onto the second one, laying him down with his legs spread wide open. Dean's cock is fully hard and beautiful, the scent distinct and dizzying.  
Sam growls as he sucks Dean down entirely. No preambles, nothing. Plain ole effective cocksucking and Dean goes crazy with it: he’s writhing and close to thrashing around and grabs Sam’s hair hard to yank him away.

“Where did you get those cocksucking talents, Sammy?”

“Uhm.” Sam may have some experience with that. Nothing to brag about.

“You know what. Don’t say it.” Dean covers his face with his one hand as his other hand holds the base of his cock,obviously stalling his orgasm.

“Don’t you dare come,” is Sam’s only warning before he dives down quickly to flick his tongue across Dean’s balls before going lower, half lifting Dean off the bed as he tongues Dean’s dark hole. Dean practically yelps and his colorful vocabulary returns.  
  
The soft hairs on the inside of his thighs tickle Sam’s face as he rubs his cheek along it, licking every patch of skin he can run his tongue along before going back to that inviting hole again. Just like he wanted, Sam holds Dean’s cheeks parted, watching the way Dean’s smooth hole clenches, seeking something to hold on to and Sam licks into it. The taste of his skin is a fucking aphrodisiac: something that should be bottled and sold to the highest bidders (What the fuck, Sam?).

“Fuck Dean,” he pants as he grazes his teeth along the tender skin.  
Dean is practically a puddle of goo in his hands: body lax and pliant as Sam covers his fingers in lube, Dean’s greedy hole sucking it in easily.

“That’s it. God, you’re hungry for this aren’t you?” Sam easily enters another finger, not moving around yet, careful not to touch Dean’s prostate. Got to make Dean beg after all.

“Look at you. You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Sam asks but Dean only thrashes his head from side to side, body coming down to take Sam’s fingers further. Sam fucks in and out of him a few more times and watches, fascinated, how the muscle streches along.

“I bet you fucking loved it too, huh?” Sam can enter a third finger now, finally touching Dean’s sweet spot, milking it as Dean goes nuts, tightening the grip on the base of his dick.

Dean’s hole resist a little but takes a fourth finger anyway.  
“Motherfucker!” Dean growls. “How many are you putting in there?!”

“God, Dean. You should see how much more you’d be able to take. Fucking four already.”

Sam spreads his fingers wider inside Dean, streching his hole wide and invitingly as Dean babbles “Sam. Sam. Sam.”  over again. Sam keeps twisting his fingers, moving them in and out of him. He’s too fucking entranced to think about his own rock hard, leaking cock; he wants to see how much more Dean can take and he’s got Dean exactly where he wants him.  
  
“Please Sam. Please. Please,” and yeah, that’s fucking music.

“No condom, Dean?” Sam asks.  
Dean shakes his head with and says a shaky “no”, making Sam grin like a fucking maniac.

“Good,” he says. “You wanna know why Dean?”.  
He doesn’t continue as he lubes up his cock, eager to fuck Dean like he needs to be fucked.

Dean’s body sucks him in, obscene sounds of lube squelching as Sam enters with little resistance and this, this is it.  
“How’s that feel Dean? Anybody ever fill you up like this?”

“Oh god,” Dean groans again. “Just shut the fuck up.”  
His legs wrap around Sam’s hips, urging him in deeper. And Sam, he doesn’t need more than that and starts fucking Dean for all he’s worth.  
The walls inside Dean, are better than anything he’s felt; complying to his needs like it knows exactly what Sam should have.

Dean starts meeting his thrust eagerly, rolling his hips as Sam has him nearly bent in half. Both of them working up a sweat as Dean keeps grunting, “harder Sam. Harder.”

Sam grins, lowering himself further as he traps Dean’s cock between them.

“You know what else I was thinking about?” he asks as innocently as possible while he’s ruthlessly fucking his own brother. Sam doesn’t wait for an answer as he pulls out of Dean. Before Dean can make sounds of protest; he’s flipped over onto his face, ass raised in the air, Sam driving into him again, drilling into him, making Dean grab onto the sheets and bite in to it.  
  
“Look at me Dean,” Sam says and Dean’s shiny black eyes meet his.  
Sam drapes himself over Dean’s back, his cock dragging out of Dean slowly before teasingly, slowly pushing it in again.  
“Thought about this. Thought about filling you up Dean. Suck the come right out of you. Watch it all trickle down your thigh, showing how greedy your cum-hole is.”  
Another slow drag out and slow entering and Dean is whimpering, fucking whimpering, underneath him.  
  
Sam licks the palm of his hand, reaching around Dean to finally bring him off.

“God. Fuck. Sam. You fucking filthy-” and that’s as far as he gets before Sam speeds up his thrust, nearing his own orgasm.  
His hand expertly moves up Dean's dick with just the right amount of pressure to make Dean completely lose it and clench around his cock hard. Come spurts over Sam’s hand, trailing between his fingers.  
He strokes his hand over Dean’s stomach going up to pinch his nipples and thrusts in one more time just as Dean clenches around him hard. With that, Sam’s coming like it's being ripped out of him, his body delivering at the prospect of being able to suck it out of Dean again.  
  
Sam kisses Dean’s shoulder blade, resting his hand on Dean’s hip to keep him in the same position.  
“Stay like this,” Sam orders as he pulls out, making Dean give a feeble moan.

Sam goes down immediately watching pearly white come already decorating Dean’s hole. He laps at it and Dean moans like a whore for it. His tongue dips easily inside and he sucks eagerly for it to come out: it's still hot and kept hot by Dean’s insides.  
  
As a flood of it hits Sam’s tongue he lets Dean go and holds him upright on his knees.  
“Can you feel it?” he asks hoarsely, watching how his come trails down Dean’s thigh.  
Sam gathers the trickle with his fingers and gathers the rest of the come around Dean’s hole, before he shoves his fingers inside Dean again.

“Gonna show me how eager you are for my come, Dean?” Dean clenches around Sam’s fingers again, trying to hold those inside too.

“Fuck Dean, if only you could see yourself.”  
Sam’s fingers seek Dean’s sweet spot, massaging it relentlessly and jerking Dean’s rapidly filling cock simultaneously. Dean seems confused of what to do, thrusting forward or backing up. One particular cruel crook of Sam’s fingers has Dean coming again, a few spurts, but leaving Dean's legs shaking with it nonetheless. He lets Dean slump down: chest heaving hard as his head lolls from side to side, trying to find sense again.  
And yeah, Sam feels like patting himself on the back.

“Fucking porn star man. The mouth on you,” Dean pants. “Fucking asshole.”

Sam grins as he leaves to wet a cloth, still grinning as he comes back to clean Dean thoroughly, teasing all the sensitive spots until Dean slaps at him.  
He cleans himself off, tosses the dirty cloth on the bedstand and brings the covers from the other bed, laying down to spoon Dean.

“This okay?” he whispers.

“Mmm.”

“Happy birthday Dean.”

He hears Dean murmur a “fucking porn star mouth on, you asshole.”

Sam nuzzles at his neck and brings him closer, “you loved it," he says, then waits a beat: "cumwhore.”

Dean makes a valiant effort to kick him, but his limbs are useless. They're almost dozing off when Dean breaks the quiet.

“You spanked me.”

Sam freezes, ashamed of his Blunder of the Year. Yes.  
“uh.”

“Fucking loved it.”

***

It doesn’t happen ever again. Well, bringing girls back as an excuse for fucking each other. The fucking each other continues.

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't matter how often I re-read this for mistakes (and try to fix them), I can never spot them all. So forgive me and help a brother out if it's glaring at you <3
> 
> as always: I'm also on [Tumblr](http://antarshakes.tumblr.com/) squeeing about Stucky, Sterek or Wincest ;) Come say hi!


End file.
